Omniverse Exiles Vol 1 1
Appearing Heroes Exiles *Spider-Man (David Parker) *James Howlett *Storm *Mister Fantastic *Scarlet Witch *Iceman *Timebroker Villains *Doctor Doom *Susan von Doom *Johnny Storm (dies) *Hulk Synopsis In a desert a portal opens and Spider-Man comes falling out. He wanders around and wonders where he is. He is confronted by a twelve-year-old James Howlett. Neither of them knows who the other is. Before they can bash each other's brains out, Storm intervenes and introduces them. David confesses that he isn't the same Spider-Man Storm knows. Mister Fantastic approaches them and theorizes that they are all from alternate dimensions. They hear a voice and look over to see Scarlet Witch. She asks them what is going on, but none of them know. Iceman walks over the ridge and says he saw a gas station. The six of them go to the station and find Professor Xavier, walking. He tells them that Mister Fantastic was right and he says they need to sit down. He explains they are the new incarnation of the Exiles. He shows them slides of the former's adventures. (with characters such as Blink, Nocturne, Mimic, etc.) He says since they will be working together they might need to know each other. He changes the slides. James Howlett is a twelve-year-old version of the hero Wolverine. He has just recently delivered his powers and he is on the run from his village who wants him dead, especially Hemingway van Scranton, who the others might know as Mister Sinister. Storm is from a world where she is married to the Black Panther. The Skrull Invasion has just ended and Storm was a part of the group that was scouring America for remaining Skrulls. Mister Fantastic is from a world where being a superhero was made illegal. He and the rest of the Fantastic Four were arrested. Spider-Man is the son of Peter Parker, the first Spider-Man. His reality has become more advanced with technology such as virtual reality simulators and flying cars. Scarlet Witch was not raised by Magneto. She became a stripper until joining the X-Men, where she clashed with her father and brother many times. Iceman is from a reality where is the leader of the X-Men and mutants are respected as equals to humans. He snaps and Spider-Man is given the Tallus, becoming team leader. He sends them off to a world where Doom is the ruler of America. Their mission is to kill the Fantastic Four, which Doom leads. First they do some research on the reality and learn America is now a communist country and they refuse contact with any other nation. They discover that his castle is where the Baxter Building should be. They split into teams of three: Spider-Man, Storm, and James. Scarlet Witch, Mister Fantastic, and Iceman. Wanda, Reed, and Bobby try to sneak in the back but they are confronted by Doombots and Johnny Storm. The others break down the front door and it is unguarded, except for two doombots which Storm easily defeats. They start to make their way upstairs until the wall at the end of the corridor grows spikes and begins moving forward. They try to run back to the doors but they slam shut and disappear. Wanda and Reed face the Doombots while Bobby fights Johnny. He coats his fists in ice and begins beating Johnny. Reed yells at him to stop but Bobby reminds him it is their mission to kill the Four. Reed doesn't care so he punches Iceman in the face, knocking him off. He says if they have to kill them, they do it on his terms. Reed wraps his arms around Johnny's mouth and nose and holds it until he can't light a flame anymore. He holds it until Johnny is dead. Wanda attempts to comfort Reed but he just says they need to keep going. Storm tries to keep the walls apart with wind, but it won't work. All of a sudden, the other wall is blasted in by Scarlet Witch. Bobby runs forward and freezes the spiked wall. He then punches it shattering it. The six of them continue forward. They break down the doors to find an unscathed Victor von Doom sitting in a throne with Susan Storm and the Hulk standing next to him. Category:Omniverse Exiles Vol 1